


Safe at Rest

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Happy Death Day (2017), Happy Death Day 2U (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: There's only one way Tree's going to be able to get a good night's sleep. (Minor spoilers for "Happy Death Day" and "Happy Death Day 2U.")





	Safe at Rest

Tree jerked awake for the fifth time that night, the sound of that stupid ringtone still echoing in her ears. It wasn't _really_ playing – she'd finally switched her ringtone back before she went to bed, deleting the "It's your birthday" one with a vicious sense of satisfaction.

In the nightmares, however, it was always Monday the 18th. You'd think that someone who'd died as often as she had would see a "greatest hits" version of those every time she closed her eyes, or some endlessly long chase seen where she was chased by one or more of the baby mask killers she'd faced over the last two days. Maybe even that final fight with her version of Lori. She'd almost been _expecting_ those.

But no. What always happened is that she'd go to sleep in her own bed, the one the police had just barely released back to her, and as soon as she finally drifted off properly she'd open her eyes in Carter's bed. He'd say "oh hey, you're up," no real recognition in his eyes, and she'd lift her phone to see that it was her dad calling her. Pure terror would flood her system – the stupid nightmare wouldn't even let her be properly pissed – and kick her awake before she could even scream.

Tree grabbed her pillow, using it to muffle a roar of frustration that was far more teary-eyed than she was comfortable with. She was just so damn _tired_. Her entire body still ached, the aftereffect of all those deaths, and there was a crying jag building up in the back of her throat that she _really_ didn't want to ever let out. Was it really too much to ask for a _few_ hours where she felt safe enough to actually let _go_ a little?

She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing exactly what she needed to do. She'd known it an hour ago, the third time she'd shot awake from exactly the same nightmare, but she'd wanted to spare him from at least a _little_ bit of her crazy. It wasn't his fault that the new, emotionally vulnerable Tree had decided he was the only solid, stable thing in the universe.

But if she didn't get at least _some_ sleep tonight, there was far too high a possibility she'd start chasing people who _weren't_ murdering psychos with a baseball bat. So she threw on some pajama pants, shoved her feet into some slippers, and headed over to Carter's dorm room.

By the time she was standing outside his door, however, her resolve had transformed into guilt. Her hand hovered over the door, ready to knock, but for the life of her she couldn't force it to make contact. He'd probably been asleep for _hours_ , dreaming about something nice and normal or at least not deeply traumatic. Tree wasn't any good at sacrifice, but for Carter...

Giving up, she dropped her arm and thunked her head against the door with a groan. Hell, maybe it would help if she slept on the _floor_ out—

Suddenly, the door opened, making her stumble forward. She started falling, exhaustion stealing her normal coordination, but before she could get very far a pair of warm, strong arms caught her. "Tree? Did something else happen? Are you okay?"

She clung in a way that would have been _incredibly_ embarrassing if it had been anyone else. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I heard the thump. I didn't know it was you, but after the last couple days..." At her raised eyebrow, he grimaced a little. "I've mostly been staring at the ceiling. Too much stuff spinning around my brain to shut it all down."

Tree was so relieved she could have cried. Instead, she threw her arms around him. "Can I sleep with you?"

She felt him go still for a single embarrassed second. "I mean yeah, I'd love to, but now's probably not the best time to—"

Tree couldn't stop her lips from curving as she poked him in the side. "I mean _sleep_." Then the humor disappeared. "Nightmares."

"Ah." Voice steady again, he tightened his arms around her. "I don't think I can kick Ryan out of bed again, but I can sleep on the—"

"No!" Her fingers curled in the back of his t-shirt, holding him there. "You need to be there too. It won't work otherwise."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but she could feel him swallow. "Okay," he said finally, voice thick. His hand was still rubbing soothing circles along her back. "I'll be there."

It took some work to fit two people into a single dorm bed, but they managed to make it work. Tree rested her cheek against Carter's chest, his heartbeat steady and strong against her ear. "Thank you," she whispered, the tension inside her finally easing. "It'll get better, I promise."

"Don't worry about it." She could hear the smile in his voice as he wrapped an arm around her, holding on tight. "I'm happy just like it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
